1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a USB Type-C electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
In order to unify electrical connectors of different equipments for improving universalities of the electrical connectors, USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors are the most popular interfaces of current computers. The USB connectors support plug-and-play external buses. The USB connectors are used for connecting with multiple kinds of peripheral devices, including loudspeakers, telephones, game controllers, printers, tablet devices, cameras and so on. With the popularization of the USB connectors, except for data transmissions, the current USB connectors are widely used in a charging field.
With the development of electronic industries, in order to make the USB connectors more popularly applied in various devices, and solve a drawback that a USB 2.0 connector need be distinguished an obverse surface from a reverse surface to be inserted, an innovative USB type C connector is emerged.
The USB type C connector generally includes an insulating housing, two groups of conductive terminals, a shielding plate and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a base body, and a tongue board protruded frontward from a front surface of the base body. The two groups of conductive terminals are respectively mounted to a top surface and a bottom surface of the base body. The shielding plate is mounted in the tongue board. The shielding shell surrounds the insulating housing.
However, a rear of the shielding plate extends downward to form a ground portion that makes the shielding plate have a more complex and longer structure, so a mold for making the shielding plate is more complex and larger. As a result, a process problem of making the shielding plate is caused and a defect rate of the shielding plate is higher.
In order to improve the process problem of making the shielding plate and lower the defect rate of the shielding plate, a ground element is designed to realize a ground function for resisting high-frequency noises.